


Don't Be Too Upset

by Museical



Series: 31 Ways [4]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: 31 ways, F/M, Goodbyes, The secret to a Long Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Museical/pseuds/Museical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyprioth leaves her a note for when he can't be around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Too Upset

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote smaller pieces for fun, and when perusing old entries on LJ, this list sparked my interest.
> 
> (Also, Kyprioth isn't one for long-drawn out affairs, is he?)
> 
> Non Glake Prompt: The Secret to a Long Life, from an old prompt list by scoured, 31 Ways to Leave Your Lover.

My dear Eleni,

I have things I must do.  
I promise, it was never supposed to be like this.  
By now, you’ve probably found out about...well, don’t be too upset with me.  
He will bring you joy in more ways than I could ever hope to.  
You will both be fine.

Kyprioth


End file.
